Turn the Page
by mileouttahell
Summary: Weird vague-ish 5x1 thing...(yaoi...duh...)


This started out as a Duo contemplative piece, but it mutated...and kept mutating...from a 1x2 to a 2x5, and now it seems to

have decided to be a 5x1...

Oh, I'm not really happy with this fic. It's too dripping with poetic cliche type things...but then again, all my least fave fics end up

being the ones people like... Don't ask me what's with the ice symbolism, I'm not too sure myself. And reading the lyrics comes

highly recommended with this one...

And dammit, this is the last time I write a fic after midnight! Really!

[On a long and lonely highway east of Omaha

You can listen to the engine, moanin out as one long song

You can think about the woman, or the girl you knew the night before]

Heero was sitting inside a truck, brooding, remembering the lover he had to leave behind the night before. *Wufei...* Trowa

was driving, and so he got to sit in the back of the truck with the gundams. He paused in cleaning Wing for a moment, listening

to the engine groan and rattle. *Like a dying thing...like a dying lover...*

The thought gave him the shudders, and he turned his cold eyes back to his work on Wing.

[And your thoughts will soon be wandering the way they always do

When you're riding sixteen hours and there's nothing much to do

You don't feel much like travelin', you just wish the trip was through]

Wufei sat in a space shuttle, with his eyes closed, appearing to sleep. *Who would have thought...Heero and I?* As he sat

there, his thoughts got darker, as they were wont to do when he was traveling between missions.

*What is it about our relationship? The relationship that two icecubes have when they freeze together...and you have to break

them apart.* "I'm so scared," he whispered to himself. Of what, he wasn't sure...of dying, of war, of hate, even of Heero. He

was just trying to simulate the relationship between Meilan and himself back on L5...which was why he picked the coldest and

most determined of the pilots.

*Baka no Wufei...*

[But here I am, on the road again

Here I am, up on the stage

Here I go, playing the star again

There I go, turn the page]

~*Flashback*~

Two eyes glared at each other across the breakfast table, one set onyx black, one ice blue. It was a battle for dominance,

strength in battle- one side representing cold, calculating intelligence, the other, brute strength.

"Um, guys?" Quatre said, worriedly, while Duo ignored the silently feuding boys and continued to chatter aimlessly to Trowa.

Both boys ignored him and continued to silently glare at each other.

After a moment, both gazes tore away, almost with the audible crack of ice breaking apart.

"Excuse us," Wufei said, in a cool, cultured manner, as he set his napkin on the table and trotted outside, Heero in tow.

*Well, at least they aren't fighting inside...* Quatre tought with a sigh.

Outside, the blue and black were joined n battle again, as lips locked in another dominance battle, as two boys used

lovemaking to take out their stress onto each other, and to continue to battle for dominance...

[You walk into a restaraunt, strung out from the road

And you feel the eyes upon you, as you're shaking off the cold

You pretend it doesn't bother you, but you just want to explode]

A few months later, Wufei walked into a restaurant, Heero trailing after, plopping down into the classic diner's booths with

audible sighs on both parts. It was warm in the diner...

Wufei took Heero's hand across the table, choosing to ignore the whispers and pointing going on, choosing to pretend that it

didn't bother him.

[Sometimes you can here 'em talk, other times you can't

All the same 'ole cliches: is that a woman or a man?

And you always seem outnumbered, you dare not make a stand] 

Wufei wasn't sure what was worse- being able to hear the whispers, or not being able to hear them. He wanted to stand up and

defend himself, but especially defend Heero, but he didn't want to- couldn't- blow their cover by making a scene. Instead he

settled for gazing into Heero's eyes, the onyx of his own melting to chocolate in the heat of Heero's love.

Other people's hate pushed them away, but brought the lovers closer together...and for the first time, the strength and

intelligence melded together into the perfect team.

[But here I am, on the road again

Here I am, up on the stage

Here I go, playing the star again

There I go, turn the page]

Sooner than he would have liked after the restaurant, Heero and Wufei had to leave on separate missions. "Sayonara," Heero

said, simply.

"No- mata ne. Don't make it longer than it has to be, love."

"Hai," Heero breathed, submitting to soft kiss from Wufei.

[Out there in the spotlight, you're a million miles away

Every ounce of energy, you try to give away

And the sweat pours from your body, like the music that you play]

Wufei and Heero met back up again during a battle to blow up the bases. Wing and Shenlong had near-instantaneous reflexes

and reactions, yet their pilots were a million miles away, together, somewhere, in the cold, calculating land of strategy, fusing

stregnth and inteeligence together in a perfet fighting machine. They gave everything they had to the battle, and the defense of

each other.

Not far away, Deathscythe danced a deadly solo dance as Heavyarms and Sandrock do a waltz of death- deceptively graceful,

still deadly. And the unheard music that the pilots dance to plays as they slash their way through enemy lines to reach their goal,

Heero and Wufei still in complete concert. They are the ones playing the music, creating the dance that the others follow.

[Later in the evening, as you lie awake in bed

Echos of the amplifiers, ringin' in your head

As you smoke the day's last cigarette, remembering what she said]

"I love you, Heero..." he'd panicked. He didn't know about commitment, except to the battle. This was commitment, and he

couldn't do it. But Wufei's words rang in his ears...in his mind...again and again...*I love you...I love you...love you...love..."

He stared at the ceiling. The war was over. He could commit, now. He wasn't going to die any more. He couldn't sleep, his

mind was too full...so he hopped out the window, onto his motorcycle, and sought out Wufei.

[But here I am, on the road again

Here I am, up on the stage

Here I go, playing the star again

There I go, turn the page

Turn the page...]

"New page in our lives, Wufei- start a blank page- let's start over, as if the war never happened. And let me start the new page

of our lives with this- I love you." Heero kissed Wufei as the onyx chipped away to reveal Wufei's soul, and all the love he held

for Heero.


End file.
